


slumber party

by ludgerkresnik



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludgerkresnik/pseuds/ludgerkresnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genis can't sleep and building a fort will protect them from ghosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	slumber party

The floor creaks underneath his footsteps as he quietly makes his way to the slumbering form on the other bed. The figure fidgets a little bit, tugging at his night shirt and pulling at his whitehair. Finally, with a reluctant sigh, the boy bends down and gently shakes the sleeping figure.

“Lloyd” he whispers. There's a grumble from the other, and Latvia huffs a little bit. “Lloyd.” He repeats himself, a little louder now, giving a harder shake. Estonia stirs, mumbling and shifts. “ _Lloyd, wake up_!” It comes out in a loud shout, and that's what wakes him up.

“What?” comes the tired mumble.

Genis' face turns red. “I-I uh, I can't sleep.”

Lloyd sits up, rubbing at an eye. “What do you want me to do about it?”

Genis frowns. “I don't know.” The walls creak, and the wind billows outside, rain pattering hard against the window. Lloyd yawns, covering his mouth as he does so and stretches, back cracking. “A-anything.”

He moves over. “Ya could join me, I guess. Kinda forgot you were afraid of thunder storms.”

“'m not!” Genis says, almost shouting, face going red. He climbs in with his best friend anyways. “Bein' afraid of thunder storms is for _children_ , and I'm not a child.”

“Okay, okay.” Lloyd says, with a snicker. “Think there's a ghost?”

“I don't want to think about that!”

“If you say so,” Lloyd mumbles tiredly and he lets out another yawn, this time loud. It was obvious that he's falling back to sleep. He says something else, but Genis can't make it out.

“D-don't fall asleep on me!” He gives his friend a hard shake. “D-damn it.” The thunder cracks loudly, and the lightening flashes, casting shadows across the room briefly and Genis swears he sees a figure standing above them. “Lloyd!”

“Hrrmm?”

“You fell asleep.” Genis says, accusingly and there's no response from the other, only a light snore. Now, wide awake and freaked out, Genis sits up and surveys the room. Kratos is in the bed furthest from them, unmoving and they're otherwise alone. A coat hanger sits in the corner, and their luggage near the door. There's no one there but them.

He stiffens as the walls creak, and jumps when there's a soft knock at the door. Cautiously, Genis gets out bed and tip-toes towards the door and opens it up, ready to attack. He lets down his guard when he sees Colette standing there, pillow under one arm and blanket in the other.

“Can I join you guys?” She sounds half cheery. Genis nods and steps aside, allowing her in. “The professor is out and I don't want to bother Sheena.”

“Storm wake you up?”

Colette nods and follows Genis over to Lloyd's bed, who is now awake again. They crawl into the bed, on either side of Lloyd. “We should build a fort!”

Lloyd's eyes light up. “Let's do it!”

The three try to remain as quiet as possible as they move around the desk chair, the night table and the coat rack, setting up the blankets so they connect and hang over the bed as best as possible. Occasionally, Genis looks over at Kratos, to make sure they hadn't disturbed him. Once they finished, the three crawl into their make shift fort and lay down.

“Guys, what if Kratos is actually a zombie?” Lloyd whispers.

“Wouldn't he have eaten us by now?” Genis asks.

“Hmm, no.” Colette says. “Maybe he's just preparing us to be eaten first! Like, gaining our trust!”

“You're both awful.”

“Well, if he is, he can't get us in here.” Colette sounds too cheery about that. “We're protected!”

They giggle, and Genis rolls over onto his side and stifles a yawn. “I hope this storm lets up tomorrow.” He mumbles. “It would suck if we had to continue while it's down pouring.”

“It would,” Lloyd agrees.

“Maybe Kratos and the professor will agree to letting us stay here another day if it is! We don't wanna get sick.”

“Yeah. Imagine you sick when you become an angel. That wouldn't be good.” Lloyd says.

“No.” Colette mumbles. She yawns. They quietly chat some more, about different things and it's Genis who falls asleep first. Lloyd is the last of them to fall asleep.


End file.
